Let's Start a Brand New Story
by spawnspectre
Summary: For the first time Soul has to cover a song to show Maka his feelings for her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I never owned and will never own Soul Eater.**

**Okay, this is the first story ****I ever made so be gentle in reviewing.**

Let's Start a Brand New Story Now

It was a beautiful morning in Death City and Maka Albarn was already up and preparing breakfast, while Soul was still sleeping as always. Maka went to Soul's room, she opened the door and said:

"Good morning Soul."

"G'morning Maka." said a groaning Soul, while stretching his arms.

"Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right there. You can start without me."

She nodded and closed the bedroom door. It's a good thing Soul asked Maka to go eat her breakfast, cause if he got out of bed while Maka was still there, it would be an unpleasant surprise for her, cause Soul got out of bed naked and... well, let's just say "happy".

"Whoa!" said Soul in a shocked tone

"Either I had a wet dream or Blair did something to me overnight."

Soul thinks about it and says.

"I hope it was the dream!"

But he could feel the warmth the dream gave him.

**Soul: I have to know who was the girl in my dreams!**

Soul got dressed and and sat on the table Maka was and started eating his breakfast.

"What took you so long?" Maka asked.

"Couldn't decide what to wear."

"I thought only girls had that problem."

"Cool guys have that problem too you know."

The way Soul said that erased any doubt Maka had about that conversation. He thought about who was the girl in his dreams, and to be sure he imagined kissing her romantically. Soul imagined kissing Tsubaki but no spark.

**Soul: Damn!**

He thought of Liz Thompson also (Patty was too childish for him to handle) but... no. No effect. Soul imagined her acting indifferent, which disappointed him. Soul was in his room and thought there was only a girl he hasn't thought about: Maka.

"No! I refuse to believe I would fall in love... (peeks trough his bedroom door to see Maka washing the dishes) for a flat chested, bossy girl, with... with... luscious lips, perfect hair, cute pigtails, and those eyes... those beautiful, lovely eyes... are like a forest of dreams that I never want to leave..."

Then he realized.

"Oh my god! She's the girl in my dreams! Shinigami-sama mark my words, I will show Maka Albarn my love even if it kills me!"

He thought of the risk of getting another Maka Chop.

"Well, it's a risk I'll have to take."

Soul thought of composing another song, but Maka always sees them as friendship songs. So, he had to get lyrics, but he's only good at instrumentals, so it's hard for him to show Maka that he doesn't want her friendship, but her warm heart. He had no choice but to cover a song.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul waited until Maka left.

He grabbed his MP3 Player and sat on his piano bench while shuffling songs in search of the perfect one.

"No. No. Ugh! That's even worse! No. Aha! Perfect!" said Soul

He found the song he was looking for.

Soul searched the internet, looking for the song's lyrics and music sheet.

After that, he started practicing, getting better as time passed by.

Later at night, Soul was still concentrated on the song. So concentrated, he didn't notice Maka entered the apartment. She got curious about what he was playing, so she closed her eyes and didn't make a sound, enjoying the notes as they echoed throughout the living room.

Finally, Soul's voice kicks in.

"Smile, an everlasting smile…"

Maka got surprised by this.

"Oh my God! Soul is singing for the first time!" Maka whispered to herself.

"… a smile can bring you near, to me"

Of course Maka thought this was another friendship song (A/N: oh Maka, you're so naïve).

"Soul's such a good friend."

"… This world, has lost its glory…"

"So true."

"… Let's start a brand new story now, my love…"

Maka froze as she heard those words. A thousand feelings ran trough her body, all pleasant, warm, comfortable, the strongest emotions she ever felt.

She finally recognised the song and whispered the chorus with Soul, who was still unaware of her presence, singing with all his heart had to give.

"You, think I don't even mean, a single word I say…"

Soul sighs and finishes the song.

"It's only words, and words are all I have, to take your heart away."

Soul could relax now. He finally got the song right, with a flawless play as always.

Maka placed her hands over Soul's shoulders, startling him.

"Maka!" said a surprised Soul. "I-I wasn't doing anything."

"You're such a bad liar. I know you were gonna dedicate that song to me."

"How come?" Soul questioned.

"Your wavelength said it all." said Maka with confidence on her words, but still keeping a soft tone.

"Yeah… you got me." said Soul scratching the back of his head with embarrassment.

"You really meant it all?" asked Maka, just to be sure.

"Every word. I've been trying to find the courage to tell you…"

"Tell what?" Maka had a sparkle in her green eyes.

Soul was breathing heavily.

"I-I love you Maka Albarn." Soul felt like he released himself from a burden.

Maka placed a hand on his chest, smiling as she was the happiest person on Earth.

Soul's heart was going hyper, and Maka felt every heartbeat pumping inside him.

The couple blushed due to their behaviour.

Soul grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth while Maka giggled, amplifying her beauty and innocence.

Soul grabbed Maka's hips and pulled her closer to him, letting her heart skip a beat as their lips were getting closer.

They couldn't take their eyes away from each other. Maka's eyes were like an enchanted forest. Soul's eyes were like a flame, burning with passion.

Maka placed a hand behind Soul's head and started caressing his snow white locks while her other hand was caressing his face.

Soul returned the favour and caressed Maka's sandy blonde hair.

Soul kissed her forehead.

She blushed.

He kissed her on the nose.

Her cheeks were as red as Soul's crimson eyes.

"Soul I-" Soul placed a finger on Maka's lips.

"Don't worry, I'm never gonna leave you."

Then it happened.

Soul locked his lips with Maka's.

A love seal…

A bond…

Something that could never be broken.

Blair was watching the two lovers kissing and thought she could a little something to the "first day of their lives". She quietly turned the CD player on in the living room and chose a song.

Soul and Maka heard the song starting and started slow dancing, tightly hugging each other.

**So I found a reason to stay alive,  
Try a little harder, see the other side.  
Talking to myself -  
Too many sleepless nights,  
Trying to find a meaning to this stupid life.**

"Soul… I love you."

"I love you too Maka"

**This, could be the first,**

**Day of my life.**

**I'd like to thank SoulForAnime for her support in making me a writer for this wonderful website and I'd also like to thank zutarababe for her constructive criticism, which made me understand I needed more detail in my stories (at least it's what I understood from her).**

**The first song is "Words" by Bee Gees and the second one is "First Day of My Life" from Melanie C.**

**Next story I'm writing will never end. It's pairs are SoulxBlair and MakaxOC (I think I've fallen in love with her). It's structure is related to the film "Avatar" for reasons you'll have to guess while writing the review, but you'll only notice it in the 3****rd**** chapter.**


End file.
